1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
One recent development in consumer electronics is the advent of wearable devices in the form of glasses, a watch, or clothing. A wearable device may include a display, communication module, and control device for controlling the communication module. The display may output user-desired information. Also, the device may monitor the status of the wearer. However, when the display and a sensor for monitoring the status of the wearer are provided separately, the overall thickness of the device may increase, which may be uncomfortable to the wearer.